Used love
by jacs654322
Summary: NM edward left and never came back, bella got changed and now is in a rock band. what happens when the cullens see her on tv?DELETED BUT UPLOADED SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

It's been four months since_he___left. I have decided to go to the place where all my best memories of _him _are. That is _our _meadow. We fell in love and told me what he was, where we had our final happy moments. I have been driving for awhile when I finally arrive all the memories of _him___come flowing backing to me that I have been shutting out all of this time. I wrapped my arms around my torso to keep my self from falling apart the hurt was too much I was about to turn back to my old red, rusted truck. '_No I have to do this'_ I told my self I turned back and I started hiking up the to familiar trail. Where he held all those branches and helped me up all the big boulders that were in our way but now no one was here to help me.

I don't know how many times I tripped of my own feet and tree roots. All I can hear now is Emmett laughing at me 'no_ don't think about them they didn't want you any more'_. I can see up ahead the light shining through the trees. I quickened my pace I fell a couple times. I stopped just a step out from the meadow. As I stepped out in to the warm rare sun I could see the wild flowers. I walked to the middle where he laid down with my head on his beautiful chest _'no you can think of him now that way, he doesn't love you any more you were just a silly distraction'_. That's all I took I was on the ground sobbing with my arms wrapped around me hold my self together. I didn't even notice I had fallen asleep during my sobbing.

When I woke up I was staring straight in to the blood red eyes that _he_ never want me to see again. I lifted my self to my feet to get a better look at who I woke up to. Now I could see it was Laurent. I didn't care if he killed me my life was worthless now my love was gone.

"w-w-hat d-do y-you w-w-want?"That was smart now he can tell you are scared.

"I came here to do something for my friend Victoria" he said very slyly like he was proud of it.

"Really what was that?" I asked

"She asked me to kill you but I must ask where are the Cullen's" their name made my heart ache.

'_Lie Bella lie'_ I must be going crazy now I'm hearing _his_ voice

"Umm oh they went on the hunting trip for the weekend_" you have to do better then that Bella_

"Oh and no one stayed back with you?" he asked

"No I'm staying with a friend working on a project" I lied no who says I cant lie

"I know your not telling me the truth Bella where are they really?" he caught me I take that back ill have to work on that.

"t-they umm left "I whispered but I knew he could hear me

"That's why when I went there I smelt like no one was there for a while I thought you were like a pet of theirs?"

"I was but they left a while ago E-E-Edward left me he didn't love me any more" I said and looked down at the ground I could here me circling me while he talked

"oh that's to bad but I did tell Victoria that I would kill you I will make it quick and as less pain as I can, if you saw what Victoria had in mind for you would be begging for death" he crouched do about to pounce on me then I felt a sharp hit to my side I felt my back crack as I slammed up against a tree a couple of yards from I was. I let of a blood curling shriek from the pain I tried to move but it felt like my body was wade down. I watched as Laurent bent down and rubbed my cheek with finger tips.

"I'm so sorry I had to do this but you had it coming for hanging out with those creatures that drink the blood from animals other then being normal and feeding on you puny, worthless humans "he lifted up my wrist and I felt his razor sharp teeth sink through my soft delicate skin I let out a scream he started to drink my blood as I started to fall out to unconsciousness when I heard the biggest growl iv heard in my life. I open my eyes just touch to see a large russet wolf the size of a horse and 3 others the russets wolf jumped for Laurent and knocked him off me. That's when the fire started It was so hot it was burning inside out. I heard so much growling then I heard a scream I tried to open my eyes but it was like they were sealed shut. I tried to talk but all that came out was a scream.

"Sam he bit here what do we do?" '_Jacob_?' I want to say '_I was ok'_ but I could I'm ok Jacob but when I opened my mouth all that came out was a scream.

"Jacob I'm sorry but we have to kill her she's going to turn in to one of them" kill me put the fire out any thing is burns.

"Sam I'm not going to kill my best friend she's been through so much I will not just kill her!" No put the fire out!!

"Jacob what choice its our job to protect the people and she going to be a newborn she going to be a threat"

"NO she going to wake up and Ill keep her away from the people!" then I heard a tearing sound

"Fine but she cant go any where near La push or Charlie were going have to fake her death"

"This is going to kill her she was close to her dad Embery and Quil go take her truck and cause a crash" I heard footsteps come over by me and some body pick me up and the they were running

**3 days later**

The burning was finally fading from my toes and the tips of my fingers it gradually went inward to my heart then. My heart took off like a humming birds wings then it stopped at once. My eyes fluttered open and I could see every thing every dust partial every leave detail then I felt a hand on my should. Before I even thought I was already standing up and crouching down. When a growl ripped out of my throat. When I look forward I saw Jacob with a scared look on his face with his hands up in the air as a surrender. That's when the stench hit me I covered my nose with my hands.

"Sorry Bella I shouldn't of startled you like that "

"It ok Jake I should of freaked out like that" that was my voice it was beautiful

"It's only your nature to get like that you do know what you are right?"

"Yeah Jake I do I'm a vampire where is that awful sent coming from?" it was so strong it was hurting my nose so I started to breath through my mouth that worked

"oh umm Bells that's me im a Werewolf we are enemies" that started me to panic

"Jacob your not going to kill me are you?" I really hope he won't

"no but your going to have to leave forks I really don't want you to I would come with you but the pack needs me here" wait there's more werewolves?

"there's more werewolves like you?"

"Yeah there's 8of us Me, Sam, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady"

"Oh that's a lot"

"Yeah lets change the subject isn't your throat hurting don't you need to hunt?" I never realized it till now my throat seemed really dry and it was burning my hands threw up to around my neck Jacob just laugh at my reaction

"I'm guessing that was a yes turn around" I did then I felt a nudge in my side I turned around and in Jacobs place was the horse sized russet wolf from the meadow I ran my hand through his fur on his neck he leaned in to my hand I moved up and scratched behind his ear and he seemed to like that and then he licked me from chin to hair line

"Eww Jake that's gross!!"He barked which I assumed was a laugh

We took off running it was so fun it was my new favorite thing then I smelt it sweet delicious smell I turn towards it then when I was a couple of yards away I stopped it was a herd of elk. Jacob nudges me towards them. I close my eyes and let my instincts take over and jump on the largest one back and drained it quickly. Did the same with four more when I was done I walked back over to Jacob and he gave me look I knew what he meant. So I turned around then I felt a tap on my should I turned around.

"hi" I knew what he was going to say next

"Bells I hate to say this but you have to leave now"

"I know I'm sorry about almost attacking you earlier "I really did feel bad for that he was my best friend

"S'okay I know you didn't mean to but I this is going to be that last I see you"he opened his arms for a hug and I ran in to him and I started to dry sobbed

"I don't want to leave it will kill Charlie oh my god what about Charlie what happened to him?"

"we made it look like you crashed you car in to a tree and it caught in fire"

"ok but I hope I can come and see you some time" I didn't want this to be the last time I see my friends here

"maybe if you come around I will be here just stand at the line and someone will come and get me"

"ok Jacob ill miss you " I backed away

"ill miss you to Bells I Love you" I could see his eyes getting glassy from the tears

"I love you to Jacob good bye" and with that I took off running away from my home for the last year and where I fell in love for the first and only time.

**EPOV**

Why did I have to leave her my angel? She was _my_ Bella with her deep chocolate brown eyes that I always got lost in. her smooth brown hair. We had so much in common we like the same music we like to read. Why did I leave her? Oh that's right because I am an idiot, right now we are living in Alaska in a house like back in forks where my angel is. Hopefully moving on like I asked her to do I want her to have a normal life fall in love, have kids, grow old have grandchildren and live her life and once she passes I wont be far away ill go after her. I can't live in a world with out her, I plan on going to Italy and ask them to kill me, or just step over the treaty line with the stupid dogs. I was disturbed I my thoughts when there was I knock at my door

"What?" I haven't left my room unless my family drags me out of my room to go hunting I practically starve my self.

"Edward open this door now or I'm going to go threw it" typical Alice

"Alice go away I don't feel like talking" _'__you never feel like talking these days'_

"You don't know how it feels so go away I don't want to talk"

"Your not the only on that loved Bella" her name made my heart ache

"Everybody loved her Edward Esme and Carlisle lost a daughter and all of us lost a sister and I lost my best friend_"_

"I know NOW GO AWAY" then I heard a big crunch I look up to see a very angry Alice

"What did the poor ever do to you?"I heard a booming laughter down stairs guessing Emmett heard what I said '_Eddie made a joke!!'_

"Edward get off your lazy ass and come down stairs the family wants to talk to you!!"

_I feel so bad for him-Esme_

_Edward is so upset I'm sorry son-Carlisle_

_To much sadness-Jasper_

_Why can't he just get over her like she's probably getting over him-Rosalie_

_Row row row your boat gently down the stream...-Emmett_

"Fine Alice but I'm not doing any thing else" I really didn't want to do this as we walk down the stairs I hear every body catch their breath I was walking to slow for Alice so she comes and takes my hand and pulls me down the stairs

_Look the Eddie lives!!- Emmett_

"Yes Emmett I'm alive I'm just not that well" as I came in to the living room Esme pat the spot in between her and Carlisle so I sat between them and she wrapped on arm around my shoulder.

**90 years later**

Its been ninety years since that terrible day in the forest when I left my heart. Where my angel was shes dead now I was going to Italy but once Alice saw I was going she got Emmett and Jasper to guard me to make sure I didn't go any where.

_Flash Back_

_Today I heard my angel died supposedly she crashed her car in a tree and It caught on fire so they couldn't retrieve the body. I am going to go to Italy and ask for the __Volturi to kill me. I am righting letters to my family. When I was finished that I went to play my piano one last time I sat down and ran my fingers over the keys lightly then I set them on them and starting playing a familiar tone It was Bellas lullaby I remember playing it for her the first time she cried. As I played my heart started to hurt, I changed the song to Esmes Favorite._

_After I was done with that I took one last look at the house we lived in. once I was done with that I started to run to the airport when I was running through the forest I got hit in the side by some thin really hard. It pinned me to the ground when I got a better look I noticed it was Emmett_

"_Emmett get off me!!"_

"_No bro I'm not letting you go kill your self Jasper!!Get over here and help me take him back to the house" I suddenly felt a wave of calm flow through me... Jasper. He grabbed me feet and ran me back to the house there they sat me in a chair and held me down. That's when a very upset Alice came through the door_

"_Edward why would you do that, think of what it would do to Esme and Carlisle to all of us I couldn't live with out you" she seemed really upset_

"_you don't know what its like to lose the one you love Alice!"_

"_Edward we know we don't but well help you get through it" when I agree to stay and they go way ill just make a run for it_

"_EDWARD ANOTHONEY MASEN CULLEN DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!!" damn she saw that._

_End of flashback_

Now we are moving to where it all started we are moving back to forks. Everyone wanted to move back except for me. But they made me we are moving in to our old house I went there early. I went in and removed all the white sheets off everything. I sniffed the air there was another vampire here but I don't recognize the sent. When every body arrived the guys moved everything in and the girls went shopping when we were done we turned on the tv. When we turned it on it was on one of the music station and there was a band that was playing and the sing was beautiful she had shoulder length brown hair with blue streaks with side bangs and heart shaped face and … gold eyes? When I took a closer look she looked like _my_ Bella I turned up the volume

"that was used love!! We have a special treat for you we have the lead singer Isabella Mason here in the studio with us today"

_OMG its Bella she's alive-everyone_

No it cant be my angel she died 90 years she has gold eyes she's a vampire!!!

"So Isabella what inspires most of your music that you sing?"

"when I was in high school I fell for this guy and he liked me to and we fell deeply in love" good she moved on.

"we would spend everyday together then on day and he took me out back and he told me he had to talk to me so I went. Then when we got out side he said he was leaving and he didn't love me any more and that I was just a distraction he also took my best friend but I guess she's not really my best friend when she didn't even put up a fight to leave" nope she was talking about me

"he broke my heart I didn't eat sleep or talk I just stayed in my room for almost two months till my dad came to take me to my moms and that snapped me out of that so I started doing stuff again"

"So how did you find your band?"

"Well I travelling the world when I was walking down some road I was singing I noticed a song being played and I started singing to it then my guitarist Selene heard me and came out and listened to me so she grabbed her guitar and we just played a bit and she said her friend play drums and bass so she called them over and we messed around a bit and that's when we decided to start the band"

"that was very cool now to bad but were out of time be sure to but tickets to the use love concert in Seattle this weekend and here is the new number on single goodbye"(this is really by kristina Debarge)

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act  
And you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone  
_I am so buying tickets to there concert

_When did bella learn to sing?-Jasper_

_Damn Bellas hot now- emmett_

_Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
__I think shes singing about me__  
Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
Had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
On the passenger side  
Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone_

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye

Hey hey, hey hey hey  
Goodbye

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering

_At least she's still single ill make sure I get back stage passes so we can talk to her__  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey_  
Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye

Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye

I wonder if Alice has seen me decide to buy the tickets to bella show yet and if she nows if its bella. Wait did the announcer say Isabella Mason she took my middle name I guess she hasn't ket go that's good I hope I can get her back

'_Iv haven't felt Edward this happy in a while'-Jasper_

* * *

_I hoped you like it Review please don't get mad at me youll see Bella and Edward in the next chapter if you have any ideas I would love to hear them and if they are good I will put them and if you have any song request tell me but it has to match the feeling _

_Jacs654322_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews I did notice the spelling mistakes that was my firsts chapter don't forget if you have and songs you would like to put in for used love tell me_

_Enjoy_

_Chapter 2_

**BPOV**

It's been 90 years since _they_ left. I know live in my own coven, we live in Renton, Washington it's just like forks but it's just below the border of Canada and it doesn't have any memories of _him._ After I left forks I travelled the world when I was in Canada I was in the forest and that's when I met Selene, Andre, Jeremy, Rachel, Nick, and Krystal. I was practicing my powers when Nick attacked me thinking I was a threat.

_Flashback_

_I was in Canada somewhere. I was sitting on a boulder practicing my powers. Which are I can protrude things in to peoples minds so I can speak through my mind, I have a mental shield and a physical shield that means Aros, Janes, _His_ power don't work on me, and I have amazing self control I find human blood revolting I guess since I hated blood as a human. I just took down my physical shield and that's when something hit me hard, really hard. I pushed it off but I couldn't see any think but I could smell a vampire and hear it but can't see it. Then it hit me again. I pushed it off and it slammed in to a tree and that's when a guy appeared with blonde hair he looked about 6 '2' age 18._

"_What are you doing in our territory?" he hissed_

"_I was practicing m powers I mean no harm I just a nomad"_

"_A nomad that drinks animal blood?"_

"_Yes humans come to no appeal to me I actually find their blood quiet revolting" and that was true_

"_Hmm ok why don't you come back to our house and you can meet my family" why not_

"_Sure I would love that" we took off running through the forest we arrived at a big house no that would be an under estimate it was huge it had four floors and when we walked up I could hear a guitar and drums being played._

"_don't mind those are my sisters and brother we want to start a band but none of us want to be the lead singer do you sing" ha I hate singing but I never tried it as a vampire_

"_I never actually tried it as a vampire but I wasn't so good as a human"_

"_You should try you never know we will try after we talk a bit"_

"_You guys we have a visitor!"He said knowing they could hear him then in seconds there were five other golden eyed vampires in front of us_

"_Bella this is Selene her mate Andre, Jeremy his mate Rachel, and this is my mate Krystal" he said as he pointed them all out to me Krystal could give Rosalie a run for her money she had long pin straight hair with pink streaks she looked about 5 '9' she looked physically had medium brown hair and had a huge grin on her face and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet she reminds me of Alice my best friend that left me. I looked over to Andre he put a arm around Selene shoulder to calm her down he had medium length black hair and half of his face was covered by it, by the looks of it he was 6 '1' and he looked about was Jeremy and Rachel, Jeremy had short brown hair he was as big as Emmett or even bigger then him he looked about 5 '9' and age of 22. Rachel had long black hair about 5 '7' and about 21._

"_Thank you for letting me come and meet you, you have a beautiful house" they had a huge living room_

" _oh thank you dear I decorated it my self do you want a tour "she seems to be the motherly figure as Esme was. I'm sure they would be the best friends if they met._

"_sure I would love that" as we went through the house I saw that there were two game rooms every one had a room for their mate and self three music rooms and two studios a unused kitchen and a living room and eight guess rooms. We made our way back down stairs and everyone took a seat._

"_So Bella what is your story?"Asked Selene should I tell them I don't know if I can hold together_

"_I will tell you but you might want to get comfy because this is a very long story" I told the everything from the beginning from moving to forks falling in love with __**him**__ and getting tracked when He left and when I was turned. I even told them about Jacob (I missed him so much) and how he stayed with me and what I have been doing for the past years. I told them a bout my powers Jeremy want to ask questions after he was going to be like Carlisle._

"_Wow that's was very long a cant believe he said that to you that he didn't love you any more" remembering it hurt._

"_yeah I know"_

"_would you like to join our family dear we would love to have you here" I would finally have a family again after all these years but is it just because they feel bad for me why not_

"_sure I would love that" then Selene ran over and hugged me_

"_yea I get to buy more stuff we are going to go shopping for your room but first you have to get cleaned up go take a shower then we will head out" she shoved me up the stairs yup defiantly like Alice._

_End of Flashback_

We now have a band we are called the used love I am the lead singer and I play the piano I learned it so I could remember him. Selene plays guitar and sings, Jeremy and Rachel are our managers, Andre plays guitar and sings the male parts, Nick is our drummer, while Krystal plays bass and sings. We are going to Seattle to play a show on the weekend. We are just going to practice.

"Bella what songs should we sing at the concert" asked Nick

"we should sing broken, bittersweet life, everybody's fool, then after the break over you love drunk and here we go again" I was thinking of it all last night

"ok that sounds sweet lets go practice"

After practicing we went on a quick hunt and then ran to our house in Seattle. Once we got there Selene ran up stairs to pick out everybody's out fits with Krystal. Jeremy left to go to the hospital, Rachel went to work on designs. Nick and Andre went to go play call of duty on Xbox. While I went to go to my piano. I sat down and started playing my lullaby that _he_ wrote. I didn't even notice how long I was there till I heard Selene say "Bella hurry up and get ready we have to be there in a hour"

As I went to get ready I could hear Rachel getting mad at the boys for wrestling again. Once I was done I went down stairs and told them lets go. On the way there we all hunted just in case although I didn't need it. Once we got there we all got ready once we were ready the boys started to argue again. When Rachel and Jeremy came in and said

"You guys are on in 5"I felt like something was going to happen tonight we went backstage and when the announcer said

"And here is what you have been waiting for your USED LOVE!!"We ran out to the stage and that's when it hit me I remember that smell no It couldn't be.

**EPOV**

We are all getting ready for the concert Alice it going crazy to get her best friend back I was just finishing getting dressed when Alice called "Edward hurry up or we are going to be late!"we still had a half hour but every wanted to see Bella so I ran down stairs and o my car Alice and jasper were riding with me and the rest with Carlisle

'_Edward calm down'-jasper_

_I'm getting my best friend back!!-Alice_

Once we were there we met up with everybody else we went to our seats Alice was jumping back in her seat Jasper was trying to calm her down

_I haven't felt this much happiness since Bella was around oops sorry bro I didn't mean to say that-jasper_

Then when the announcer said "and this is all you have been waiting for your USED LOVE!!"

Then I saw my angel she was going up to the mic I tried to read the thoughts of the people with her but I couldn't why could I read their thoughts? Then Bella said

"Hello Seattle how you doin!!" she had the most beautiful voice

"ok so I was going to start off with a different song but I changed my mind I was just reminded of some one so her is goes this song is called over you"(AN: Over you by Daughtry)

**BPOV**

I looked around the arena that's when I saw the bronze hair Oh My God why are they here I was just forgetting them I opened my mind and connected the bands.

_Hey you guys smell that?_

_Oh my god other vampires-everyone_

_Yeah its __**them**__ their here so I want to switch the songs up first over you, thank you, forever and always, everybody's fool, hot, then to end life after you ok?_

_Ok Bella lets give them your best!!-Nick_

**EPOV**

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.  
Well, I never saw it coming._

God what have I done to my angel?

_I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

she got over me? I guess I have to fight to have her back I am going to get her back

_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me._

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,

_I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know._

she says she is better off with out me she is

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

Once the song was over I was so upset she didn't want me back she hated me for what I did to her why did I ever leave I left to protect her but I did more damage by leaving then I felt a wave of calm roll in to me I looked at Jasper and gave a weak smile he just nodded in response.

_No problem you needed it-jasper_

_Man bro what did you say to her she hates you-Emmett_

_Wow Bella hates Edward I wonder If she will forgive the rest of us-Alice_

_Bellas so pretty same with the girls on the bass I think she almost as pretty as I am- Rose_

_I'm sorry son-Carlisle_

_Edward she is not happy with you its going to take time to get her back-Esme_

"ok that was dedicated to my old boy friend who left me now this song is for people who have had their best friend backstab them this song is 'thank you'" Alice's face fell when Bella said that"(thank you –simple plan)

_I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could come between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok._

But I was stupid  
and you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again.

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship, the good times we had you can have them back

_Alice leaned on Jaspers should dry sobbing_

'_I have hurt her so bad 'Alice_

I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things I wish I'd never seen.

But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again.

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back

When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I was there for you.

I'll be the one you miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,  
You're all alone.  


I feel so bad for Alice she looks so upset right now she cared for Bella as a sister and she was her best friend

_  
So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship, the good times we had you can have them back._

So thank you - for lying to me,  
So thank you - for all the times you let me down  
So thank you - for lying to me,  
So thank you - your friendship you can have it back

There was a lot of cheering and Bella was laughing"ok thank you guys the next is about when my boy friend broke yup with me and broke my heart I'm sure you girls have and that before right?"There were a lot of cheers going on "ok this is Forever and always" that was our thing we would always say forever (forever and always-Taylor swift)

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

this thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh  


I did say that at the prom and almost every night when I was watching her sleep

_  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
that made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

I did run away because I didn't want to put her in danger of our world but it already happened now look what happened she's one of us

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore_

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  


Yeah I forgot my angel my everything my heart

_  
'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

And it rains in your bedroom, and everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always ya

"ok this is our last song before the break and if you have back stage passes go there at break ok this song is called bittersweet life hope you like it"(bitter sweet life/calling a bluff-my favorite highway) she went up to the piano and started to play it was beautiful

_Lonely, stubborn and complacent_

_You have insisted on leaving me here_

_Writing the same song I started last year_

_Lovely conjunctions and phrases_

_Plays on a few words that you never meant_

_I must have misread all of the signals you never sent_

_It's a bittersweet life_

_And it's leaving me A-OK_

_Bittersweet life_

_I have loved and lost my heart along the way_

She lost her heart like me I will never love any one but her

_Maybe I could still hold you_

_Or you could call if you feel so inclined_

_Please take your time locating whatever you're trying to find_

_And maybe it's time to let go_

_But I'm too scared and I'm so unprepared_

_How do I forget every moment in time that we shared_

_It's a bittersweet life_

_And it's leaving me A-OK_

_Bittersweet life_

_I have loved and lost my heart_

_It's a bittersweet life_

_And it's leaving me A-OK_

_Bittersweet life_

_I have loved and lost my heart along the way_

_I'm calling your bluff_

_I have toyed with the idea of burning your stuff_

_This is so rough_

_And it's as if deserting me wasn't enough_

_Well I've had enough_

_I'm calling your bluff_

Does she knows that I lied to protect her did she find the stuff under her floor boards?

_It's a bittersweet life_

_And it's leaving me A-OK_

_Bittersweet life_

_I have loved and lost my heart_

_It's a bittersweet life_

_And it's leaving me A-OK_

_Bittersweet life_

_I have loved and lost my heart along the way_

"ok guys well be back in 15 minutes bye" with that we walked off stage

_Edward hurry your ass up were going to see Bella-Alice_

**BOPV**

That whole time I was watching the Cullens they all had hurt on their face why they left me because they didn't want me any more. We walked off stage and went to our room

"hey bells were going for a quick hunt before the second round do you want to come?"Andre asked

"No its ok ill be fine here just be back in time"

"Ok don't worry will be back" and with that they jumped out our window. I went to the couch and got me my song book I started to write a song when a know came on the door and I smelt them

"yes" I asked

"Isabella the back stage passes are here do you want them to come in" I wanted to see them I still loved them but I don't think I'm ready but ill just see them then go back

"Yes they can come in" and with that the door opened and the little pixie came in with a huge smile on her face why are they so happy they left me they didn't want me anymore. She ran up to me and jumped in to my arms that was a surprise I stiffened and she noticed she stepped back with a hurt look on her face.

"Bella we missed you so much you have to let us explain-"I cut her off

"No I get why you left you didn't want me any more you didn't love me anymore"

"No that wasn't it" she had a hopeful look on her face

"Yes it is I don't like being lied to and you lying to me now" she had a hurt look on her face

"don't you dare accuse Alice of lying she's not wait why don't we make the person who caused this explain this to you" no I don't want to talk to him then I saw my god he walked threw them and stood in front of me he still looked the same he still had the butter scotch eyes I looked right in to them and that was a mistake. I got lost in them, I quickly looked away I looked at his lips so kissable. Then is hair oh his hair the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hi Bella" oh my god his voice is so lovely

"Hi you wanted to say something to me?"

"Yea I didn't mean anything I said it was all a lie I wanted to protect no one wanted to leave" what no this can't be happening

"you expect me to let you back in to my life that easily Edward you don't know how much you hurt me" he never knew so I decided ill show him with my power so I turned off my shield and showed me when I was dead I didn't eat sleep or do anything I just sat there staring at the window then I showed him how when ever I thought of them I had to hold my self together. Next I showed him the day in the meadow. After that I looked at his face it was hurt

"Bella I never meant for this to happen I wanted you to move on, get married have kids"

"EDWARD HOW DO YOU EXCPECT ME TO DO THAT?!?" I was getting mad now

"I don't know you were only human you would forget" he whispered

"EDWARD YOU ARE MY ONLY LOVE HOW DO YOU EXCPECT ME TO FORGET YOU?"I dropped to the floor and dry sobbed. I could tell that Alice want to comfort me but she didn't know if I would allow it I just nodded my head. And she ran over and wrapped her arms around me and said coming things to me.

"I was hoping you would fall in love and have children like you couldn't do with me" he said

"Edward I didn't care if I couldn't have kids hell I didn't even want any, as long as I was with you I didn't care look I have to get calmed down and ready for the next part for the concert so you guys have to go, can the girls stay for a second I need to speak to you?" I wanted to tell them something after all the guys left they shut the door.

"What do you want bella?" asked Esme

"I just wanted to say I forgive you guys but I just need time to trust you guys to not leave me again I love you all just what Edward did hurt me so much that it took so long just to trust my family but I do for give you guys" Esme looked if she could cry she would she walked over to me and hugged me

"I missed my daughter so much" she actually considers me her daughter huh

"I missed you to all of you" then they all came over and hugged me they all let go of me and started to walk out the door when Rosalie turned around and said

"hey Bella can I talk to you" I nodded "well I wanted to say im sorry for they way I acted while you were human I guess I was just jealous of you, you were just willing to throw away what you had."

"you were jealous of me but you were so much prettier then me"

"yes that my be the case but you could have children but I couldn't I want to so bad"

"Rosalie-"I was cut of

"call me Rose"

"Rose I forgive you I never was mad at you"

"ok thank you I missed you" she leaned in to hug me I hugged her back

"see you after the show?"she asked

"yeah maybe" she turned to go once she left everyone came threw the window Nick and Andre were arguing who got the biggest whrn the stopped and sniffed the air

"I smell other vampires why were they in here did they hurt you I swear to-"I cut him off

"Im ok we just talked and I said I would forgive him but it would take time and I talked to the girls alone and said I forgive them completely oh and I wrote a song its called here we go again"

"oh that's cool Bells do you want to sing it"

"yeah sure" then Rachel said

"Ok you guys you have to get out there"

"ok thanks Rach" we walked out on the stage

"Hey guys hope you didn't miss us to much but I want to tell you something I can write songs quite fast so I just wrote this song hope you guys like it its called here we go again"(here we go again- Demi Lavato)

_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone that we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again

Because I cant live with out Edward he's my life

_You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't Be With Or Without You  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again

And again and again and again  
I threw all of your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again  
Again and again and again and again

Everyone was cheering so I guess they liked it "I'm glade you guys liked that it was for my old boyfriend that I just saw a while ago and I still love him and I want him back but I don't know if I can trust him so that was to him" I looked at Edward in the crowd and he looked happy and sad

"Ok the next song is called hot its for a guy that I'm expressing my feelings for him"(hot- Avril Lavinge)

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

I looked to the Cullens and Esme looked like she was about to cry I looked to rose and Alice and they were laughing Emmett and Jasper were teasing Edward about it so I gave them a warning I opened my mind to the three

'_EMMETT AND JASPER LEAVE EDWARD ALONE!!'_

The look on there faces were priceless__

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been  


Edward was giving me my favorite crooked smile damnit he's dazzling me again

_  
And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again_

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good

After the song Edward looked like a blind man who just saw light for the first time he had a huge grin on his face "he guys we havetwo more songs so this song is going to be sung by Andre but its written by me its called come back to me" (come back to me-David cook)

_You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you_

You say you're leaving as you look away  
I know there's really nothing left to say  
Just know I'm here whenever you need me I'll wait for you

So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me

Take your time, I won't go anywhere  
Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you

Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set your free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me

And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you, come back to me

I can't get close if you're not there  
I can't get inside if there's no soul there  
I can't face you, I can't save you  
It's something you'll have to do

So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me  
Come back to me

So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me

And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you, come back to me

You find you, come back to me  
When you find you, come back to me  
When you find you, come back to me

I look to Edward he looked like he was about to cry like he understood what the song meant

"ok this is our last song of the night guys its called when you're gone"(when you're gone-Avril Lavinge)

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

I needed him so much

_[Chorus]  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

this brings back memories when I had to hold my self together

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

"thank you guys we will miss you hope you had fun BYE!!"we walked off stage to be met by the Cullens and Rachel and Jeremy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update I had writers block but got that all figured out now

I'm going to shorten the chapters a bit so I can update quicker, hope you enjoy

**Chapter 3**

**BOPV**

"So we found your old friends Bella you never told us they were here" Jeremy said narrowing his eyes at me when I heard I growl come from Edward I guess someone's thinking something he doesn't want to hear.

"Umm yeah it must of slipped my mind" he growled at me I have never heard HIM growl at me before

"BELLA HOW DOES THIS SLIP YOUR MIND!!!THEY PEOPLE WHO MADE YOU BROKEN FOR YEARS JUST SHOW UP!!OH AND IT SLIPS YOUR MIND!!"He growled at me I can't believe he's saying this to me!!

"YES IT SLIPED MY MIND OK IM SORRY JEEZE I MAKE ONE MISTAKE AND YOU FLIP A BITCH AT ME!!!" I was so angry right now I grab my guitar and run to my room when I got there I slammed the door so hard I swear that some wood splintered off. I sat down and grabbed my song book and started to write. (It's alright its ok-Ashley tisdale)

_You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
and walked away_

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

Don't waist your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way to late  
I'm closing the door

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry

After I finished I felt much better then I heard a knock at my door "who is it?"

"Alice, Bella can I please come in?"Should I let her in I just don't want to talk about _him _

"Sure come in Alice" the door opened fast and a hyperactive spiky black haired pixie came rushing threw the door and landed beside me with her arms around me.

"Bella I'm so sorry we left you I never wanted to its just because my stupid dumbass brother thought-"I cut her off because I didn't want to talk about it

"Alice can we not talk about this I just don't feel like it" she just turned to me and nodded her head

"Yeah sure, hey are you ok you don't seem to be your self"

"I haven't be my self for the last ninety years Alice after you guys left it hurt to do every thing it always reminded me of _him, _but enough about that do you want to come over tonight with the girls and we can catch up you can bring Carlisle to if you want I really want to talk to him" she looked so happy that I invited her over

"Yeah we would love that Bella" I just nodded "ok I better get going they are probably wondering where I went off to"

"Ok ill be expecting you" she gave me one last hug and left and closed the door on her way out. Got my guitar out and got out a piece of paper and wrote

_Guys,_

_Went for a run be back later some of the Cullens are coming over please behave _

_Bella_

I stuck the note to my guitar and jumped out the window and ran to the place where my life ended _our _meadow as I ran through the forest I understood why vampires loved to go fast. I could see the meadow up a head I slowed down to a jog and right when I was just going to enter the clearing I stopped. I was standing in the same place _he_ stood when he showed me the first time what he looked like in the sun I closed my eyes and imagined that day. He looked so beautiful-_Bella he doesn't love you anymore he left you stop thinking like that_.

I stepped out and could see all the wild flowers and the long grass swaying in the breeze, the sound of the small creek off to the side. This is all too much, I break in to dry sobs after they quieted I just laid down in the middle and closed my eyes and took in the scents. Then I caught a familiar one. I didn't even make a move and I said "Edward I know your there stop trying to hide come out" I hear a sharp intake of breath then I heard footsteps then they stopped beside me and I heard him sit down beside me. I didn't even move a muscle then he said "Bella we need to talk" I really didn't need this now

"What about?"I asked I really hope it wasn't about today

"About _us_" "Edward how can we talk about 'us' when there is no 'us'?" I asked he looked hurt he looked away like he didn't want me to see how hurt he was. Wait why was hurt me made it this way.

"Well that's what we need to talk about" Oh no he's going to try to explain why he left. I had to think of an excuse I got it I looked at my watch "sorry Edward I have to leave we are expecting guests" I stood up and started to run without looking back. I started to think what did he want to talk about?

As I got home I was walking up the porch steps when the door opened and Rachel was there she looked upset "Bella where were you?"

"As I said I went for a run didn't you get my note I left it on my Guitar" she looked clueless

"No we didn't go in to your room we thought you all ready left when we knocked on your door and nobody answered so we didn't bother"

"oh well I just went out, oh and some of the Cullens are coming over" I went past her and started up to my room

"WHAT!!!" I heard from the back and then there was and angry Nick and Jeremy in front of me. Oh shit.

"yeah some of them are coming over to catch up and I hope you guys will behave" I gave the a serious look

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO TREAT THEM WHEN THEY LEFT YOU BROKEN AND HURT!!?"Jeremy said he was just fuming.

"I only invited the ones I forgave because they didn't want to leave and I care for them and I hope you guys can to" I really hope they could they were my fam… friends. Selene came in the room with Rachel.

"we will try and the boys will to" she gave them that look that said_ you better or pay_ "if you can trust them then we can to" Selene said.

"Thanks you guys they used to mean a lot to me and I hope to be friends with them again" as I said that I went up stairs to my room as I got in my room I shut the door and grabbed a guitar and started singing one of the more personal songs I wrote that I don't perform.(Broken-Lifehouse)

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is the healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hangin' on to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be ok

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, having forgot my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on

After I was finished I set my guitar back on its stand and I heard Selene call up to me that the Cullens were here. I ran down stairs and everybody was in the living room waiting once I got there I could see that the girls were there and Carlisle. The first on to speak up was Esme "Bella we heard you singing that was a beautiful song"

"thank you Esme" I smiled I went over to her and hugged her and I went to Carlisle and said "I missed you so much" he stood up and gave he a huge hug and whispered in my ear so nobody else could hear "Bella I'm so glad we've found you we missed our daughter so much" that touched my heart they still considered me their daughter. I sat down and looked around everybody Nick and Andre were staring daggers at them I was getting mad. I looked at Rachel who was sitting beside Nick and Andre with pleading eyes she understood what I was saying. She elbowed them both in the ribs which certainly would have broken a few in a human. Rose was the one to break the silence "so Bella how have you been?"

"I have been doing well actually after you guys left I got turned by Laurent" I heard a few hisses "then after I woke up I met these guys here and we started a band then it been going good ever since" they all looked surprised for some reason "why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"we just cant believe we found you, after we left we were so upset that we were hardly a family any more and its all because of our idiot brother" Rose said when I looked at Alice she had an evil smirk on her face. Uh oh I know that face she's coming up with a plan. She looked over at me "Bella can I speak to you in private were no one can hear us?" I wonder why

"sure" she got up and grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out side in the forest

"Bella I have a question for you and you have to answer it ok?" oh no what was she going to ask I just nodded my head

"Bella do you love Edward?" OH MY GOD how am I supposed to answer that.

I looked her in the eyes and I said.

CLIFFY!!!! Don't hate me this was kind of a filler so I can write the next chapter and I forgot to mention their powers so I will have that in the next chapter if you have any questions ask me

Jacs654322


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so I forgot to mention everybody's powers_

_Selene-she can change the appearance of anybody but she hardly uses it_

_Nick-his strength like Emmett_

_Rachel-see past of people_

_Andre-N/A_

_Jeremy-read minds_

_Krystal-N/A_

__

**Chapter 4**

_Previously_

"_Bella I have a question for you and you have to answer it ok?" oh no what was she going to ask I just nodded my head_

"_Bella do you love Edward?" OH MY GOD how am I supposed to answer that._

_I looked her in the eyes and I said._

_END_

"yes I still love him with all my heart but he hurt me so much that I don't think it will be the same" I whispered knowing she could hear me

"Bella you silly girl I want to explain to you why he left you" I opened my mouth to say something but she put her hand over my mouth. "Ok why he left you is because he didn't want you in danger in our world he didn't want you to be hurt he thought if we left we would be protecting you from our world. Of course that didn't happen, he didn't leave you because he didn't love you it was to protect you." Was it true what she was saying how could I trust her?

"how can I trust your not lying to me?" she gave me a disapproving look.

"I thought I already told you, you never bet against me. You should have seen Edward all he did was mope around and stay in his bedroom till we practically pulled him out of his room to hunt. I and Jasper had to go away for a little while because jasper couldn't be by him because his emotions were to strong. But the worst of all he hasn't played his piano since he left you." That surprised me so much Edward loved his piano so much.

"why didn't he?" I looked at her she looked so upset

"Because it reminded him of you" she looked down and you could tell she was holding back sob's so I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. She stepped back and had the smile she had earlier back.

"Bella do you want Edward back" then her eyes glazed over she vision was having a vision so I waited then she went back to normal and before I could answer she did.

"I see my plan going through so it's a yes" damn she knew

"Ok Alice what's your plan to get My Edward back" after I said it I regretted it I have never called him that oh my god he always called me that because I was his mate. So he is my mate!!

"Ok so I have already seen what Is in you closet and nothing fits the plan so your going to have to come to our house." "ALICE!! How did you know what was in my closet"

"That's not important what is important is that you make Edwards jaw drops when he sees you"

"Alice I'm not going to your house if he's there"

"Don't worry ill talk to Carlisle he'll take the boys on a hunting trip till the night then we will leave"

"Leave where Alice" I asked "we are going to a club with an open mic so if we want to sing we can and it gives an excuse to were dresses" oh no.

**Getting ready**

Right now I was sitting in Alices bathroom at the Cullens house in forks Carlisle had taken the guys on a hunt till half hour before we left. Only the people who came over to my house know about the plan which was I was going to go out with the Cullen family to the club and male Edwards jaw drop, then I was going to tease him a bit then for the final thing, I was going to go and sing a song that I wrote for him and then walk of stage take him outside and ask him to kiss me.

Right now Alice and Rose were pampering me. Rose was doing my hair and Alice was doing make up my hair was duly curled and half back half down style and my make up was my eyes were smoky and a light shade of lip gloss. We walked out of the bathroom and I saw a dress and silver pep toe stilettos.

"you guys I cant wear that it wont look good" they both turned and gave me the face that said_ put it on or die. _so I just turned around and put the dress on after I had it on I put my heals on and went to look in the mirror the dress was dark blue the color that Edward always like on me. It fell just above my knees and it fit my curves perfectly the shoes made me look about 2 inches taller about as tall as Edward as I went to go sit in the bedroom Esme walked in and she stopped in her tracks with her mouth open. "Bella you're…" she was speechless as Alice and Rose walked in the room the yelled "GOURGIOUS!!!" we all burst out laughing after we all calmed down we heard Emmetts booming laugh oh how I missed that a smile spread across Alice face "time to do my part" she raced out down stair to get the boys ready and tell them were going out. We heard a lot of groans and whines but they accepted otherwise.

Once the guys were already they were down stairs waiting. Supposedly Edwards was getting anxious because all the girls were blocking their minds. We hear Alice running up the stairs as she fly threw the door and stops right in front of us "you guys ready to do this?" she tells us but looks right at me. We all nod our heads "ok lets get this started ill introduce us all then we will do the surprise" she says because she know the guys can hear us down stairs and we don't want to know that I'm here. She walks out through the door and we hear here call Esme. Esme gets up and gives me and Rose a quick hug then walks out we hear her walk down the stair and once at eh bottom we hear Carlisle say "you look lovely dear". Then Alice calls Rose she gives me a hug and rushes out the door and down the stairs to her Emmett and I hear Edward say "please Emmett stop or block your mind" "hey just because you can't get some doesn't mean I can't!" I hear Edward growl "ok lets get going" Emmett says "nope there's more" Alice says. That my que I get off the bed and walk to the stairs and hid behind the corner and wait for Alice to introduce me "and here is Bella" I turn around the corner and look at Edwards face and all I see is lust and love as I descend down the big stairs I hear a wolf whistle then a big slap I look over to Emmett rubbing the back of his head. As I reach the bottom of the stair I go over to Edwards about to open up is arms for me to go in to but I turn away and go by Alice. I chocked back a laugh just the look on his face as I walk out of the house we are taking two cars Edwards Volvo and Alices new Porsche "ok Bella your going to ride with Edward" I put on a fake frown

"Alice do I really have to" I give a wink

"Fine Jasper ride with Edward. Esme, Carlisle, and rose you're riding with me" we all get in or separate cars and let the boys go first a little whiles away before we start to laugh

"d-did you see h-h-his face?" Rose just got out during laughs

Once we got to the night club we all met up and when I passed Edward I put my hand on his back and trailed down just above his ass and then walked of. We all sat at the same table I was in between Edward and Alice I put my hand on Edwards thigh I started rubbing I heard a hitch of breath and turned to Edward he gave me a questioning look and raised his eyebrow and with his crooked smile I loved. It took all my will power just not to jump on him then.

"Bella come on" rose and Alice grabbed my arms and dragged me to the dance floor and started dancing I looked over to Edward and he had a smile on his face watching me when we met eyes he quickly looked away then I heard whispering from Carlisle then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around and Edward was there

"Umm Bella would you like to dance" Yes perfect

"Yea I would love that" the song _low_ came on _by t-pain ._Perfect!!

I started to swing my hips and we started to dance

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

At that part I turned my back to h is chest and started to grind my hips to his, knew he liked it because he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer and started to move his too. Then I switched to me facing him and my head in the crook of the crook of his neck and started to breath heavily and let my tongue slip out a couple of times then the song ended and I quickly kissed his neck and walked away with extra swing in my hips. I sat down and Alice and Rose were there "so how'd it go is he falling for it?" Rose whispered so only we can hear it

"yup I did everything you guys said and he's so liking It he started moving with me" I whispered their eyes opened

"REALLY?!" they whispered yelled

"Edward never has acted that way he must really like you" they both leaned back and sighed then we heard an announcement

"and next we have a girl who is singing Bella swan!!"

"guess its my turn you guys hope it works" I crossed my fingers and started my walk to the stage and on the way there I walk past Edward and put my hand on his chest and pinch a little I turn around and wink. Once im up on stage and sat down buy the piano and leaned in to the mic and said "this song I wrote for someone that I love very dearly here it goes kindly unspoken (kindly unspoken-Kate Voegele) I started to play the piano and looked right at Edward he had a frown on his face I started singing

_As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name_

And coming from you  
It was enough just to hear it  
Oh, it rang like the bells did today

But even the sturdiest ground  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down…

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

I looked over to Edward and he was getting up to leave till alice grabbed his arm and pulled him back and whispered in his ear and explained then a smile and appreciation shown in his eyes.

_In the days of my folly  
I followed your lead  
Did what Simon Says to do_

But I won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool  
Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new

And as far as your lack of something to say  
Well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

So don't keep me up till the dawn  
With words that'll keep leading me on  
I know much better than to wait for an answer from you

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

Once I was done the song was done I stiod up and went of stage I made my way to to our boot and I saw Edward start to get up but was pulled down by Alice "wait till she comes to you" he just rolls his eyes. Once I get there I grab Edwards hand and pull him out of the club. As we were going we heard a wolf whistle _Emmett_. When we got out side a went around the side of the building and turned to Edward he had a smirk on his lips.

"Bella that was beautiful was that for me?" I just nodded he leaned in like about to kiss me

"so you do love me?" I put on annoyed look on my face he backed off

"what do you think Edward I loved since that day in biology and I never stop, so stop asking questions and kiss me" then all of a sudden his lips crashed to mine I waited for this for 90 years his soft lips were against mine. We were meant to be together as the kiss got more deep I moved my hands up to his soft bronze hair and while that his hands moved to my hips. He was first to pull away I wanted to whimper from his lose of his touch. He rested his forehead on mine and said "I love you"

" I love you to" he pulled me in for a hug and whispered

"forever" he still remembered

"forever" I whispered and kissed him again

_I told you I would put them together didn't I in the next chapter there is going to be more drama don't worry. Im writing the next chapter right now!_

_Jacs654322 _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Previously_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you to" he pulled me in for a hug and whispered_

"_Forever" he still remembered_

"_Forever" I whispered and kissed him again_

_End_

After our heated make out session we gathered our selves up and went back to the house with our hands entwined as we made our way up to the porch we heard a high pitched squeal we both looked at each other and he flashed his crooked smile and we said "Alice" we said it at the same time and we both burst out laughing.

"Come on love I bet everyone wants to see you properly" he meant with out getting in to a heated argument. We made our way to the door and once we opened it we were greeted with six wide smiles. I looked over to Edward and he had a crooked grin on his face and staring at Alice and gave a quick and small nod, I was curious "_Edward I hate when you to have your little private conversations you will tell me later"_ he just looked over to me and raised his eyebrow and leaned down and kissed my forehead and went to my ear and whispered "not till I decide to tell you" I gave him a small frown he just chuckled at that. Then out of know where I was gathered up in to a big bear hug

"Yay I have my little sis back I missed all of your clumsiness- oh you wont be clumsy old Bella because your on of us"

"I missed you to Emmett I missed my brother bear" he let me down he had a huge smile on his face then I went to Rose next she hugged me tight and said "you are the only one for my brother" I moved on to jasper he still seemed distant like when I was human I go up to him and say "I wont bite Jasper and nether will you" he just smiles and gives me a big hug after that he goes and put a hand on Alices shoulder because she bouncing up and down.

I walk over to Carlisle and Esme, I go up to Esme first and it look like if she could cry she would she gathered me in a hug and said "I missed you so much, I'm so glad we found you" she whispers in my ear

"I missed you to mom" I pull away and she looks so happy I walk over to Carlisle and he hugs me and says "I'm so glad I have my other daughter home again"

"me to dad" I pull back and on to the last person the little devil pixie who is to hyper for her own good once I turn around I feel something hit me so hard I almost fall over. Then I feel stone arms wrap around my waist I look up in to those beautiful golden eyes that I missed so much. Edward sets me back up on my feet and step back to give me and Alice room I hugged Alice back and said "I missed you so much you will always be my best friend and the only one aloud to play Barbie Bella" she jumped up and down and smiled then her eyes glazed over 'vision' then she squealed and she said

"Bella me you and Rose are going shopping in to days to get you a new look!" I ran behind Edward everyone just laughed

"Alice what's wrong with the look that I have now?" "It's out of date and it's not the right colors for you" I was thinking of running out of the door and hiding

"ISABELLA SWAN DON'T YOU DARE TRY THAT BECAUASE I WILL JUST CATCH YOU AND DRAG YOU BACK!!!!" damn I forgot about that

"but-"

"No buts don't you love me Bella?" damn she got me there I sighed in defeat

"Fine Alice I will go with you" she jumped up and down and ran to hug me again I just hugged her back I went back to Edward and he leaned down and whispered "after you go shopping I will take you some where we can be alone" that sent shivers down my spine his angelic voice was so addicting. "oh you guys I forgot to mention that we have another concert tonight you guys are aloud to come and go back stage and hang out with us" Rose and Alice started to jump up and down then they both came to drag me up stairs to get ready I just stayed in my place.

"Sorry guys but I have to go home and get ready I have all my stuff there" they looked so disappointed. I would let tem play Bella Barbie another time.

"you guys ill meet you there in the dressing room" as I was on my way out the door I felt someone grab me by the wrist I turned around only to be captured in to the beautiful liquid topaz eyes I fell In live with.

"And where do you thing you are going?" he gave me a crooked smile

"I was going to meet you there but what the hell. We'll meet them there" and we headed out the door hand in hand we walked in to the edge of the forest then I turn around to him and went up to him and put my arms around his neck "do you want to race" he gave me a crooked smile

"Sure but your going to lose"

"yeah probably, and don't let me win I want it to be fair and square" I put my finger on his chest then I put my hands back around his neck and leaned in for a kiss right when our lips were going to touch I took off running. As I ran I was laughing I looked back to Edwards to see a shocked face then he shook his head as to clear his mind. As I was running I laughed out "just wait till I tell Emmett you got beat by me" I heard him growl at the thought. Then I was just about to pick up my speed when I felt myself go to the ground I looked up to see Edward with a crooked smile on his face

"Have I ever told you, you are beautiful?"

"I might of heard that once or twice" he was leaning in for a kiss I pulled my head up off the ground to meet him but then I felt no weight on me I looked up and he wasn't there I turned my head around to see him running to the house

"Im going to get my revenge" I just hear him laugh and I growl at that. I gather my self up and start to run I catch up to him quickly I'm a bit behind. When were about 5 miles out from the house when Edward slows down so I do to he has a frown on his face "what's wrong?"

"The guys aren't too happy I'm here" that made me angry it's my life and I can do what I want with it!

"Maybe I should go in the house first to talk to them because we don't want happening do we" he just looked over to me and gave me a crooked smile and nodded. We were at the edge of the forest at our house we walked across our huge lawn and up the stairs of our porch.

"Here I will go in and you just sit out here on the steps or on the bench I will call you when its ok" I stood up on my toes to kiss him "I love you" I whispered I was just beginning to walk when he said "love you to".

I walked in through the door and to the living room hmm no one was there I walked to the kitchen again no one there. I walked up stairs I check every ones room and even closets, I checked the bathroom my room. As I walked down I heard something in the living room when I went in to it I could smell and hear but I couldn't see them. Then all of a sudden something hit me in the side, hard. I looked up to see Nick, Jeremy, and Andre on top of me holding me down.

"Ha-ha guys funny joke no get off of me so I can talk to you"

"This isn't a joke Bella" I looked around they all had serious faces on

"What is this about" I asked started to get worried where the girls were?

"It's about _him_ why is he here?" said nick he said him like a growl

"He's here because I love him and he's was going to come with us to the concert and meet the rest of the Cullens there!" I started to struggle I could take all of them on I wasn't that good

"He hurt you Bella we had to pick up the pieces we don't want you to fall for him again and get bored with you and leave again!" Jeremy yelled in my face

"He didn't leave because he got bored he left to protect me" I growled while they all chuckled at that

"Bells do you actually think that he will say that then in a couple months he will leave again" said Andre very coolly

"he wouldn't we love each other he will never leave me now because we are equals I'm as strong as him and he's as strong as me!" I started to struggle again I wouldn't be able to get them off of me unless I had help. EDWARD!! I lifted down my shield and said '_Edward help me they are holding me down all the guys are because their not happy were together help me!'_ then I heard a smash I looked over the guys to see a mad Edward his hands were fists squeezing so hard his knuckles were white. He looked in to the guys eyes and said

"Get off Bella now!" he tried to say calmly but didn't really succeed. Nick chuckled

"And if we don't what are you going to do about it pretty boy" I turned to him with a surprised look on my face I can't believe how rude he is being!

" I don't want to hurt you because Bella really cares about you but I have to ask you again because I don't want her hurt because I love her so please get off of her!" by the end his voice got louder so he was almost yelling.

"Guys go take care of pretty boy while I hold down Bells" they got off of me and went to Edward. All them went down in a crouch and then I heard a growls come out of their throats. I turned back to Nick who still had his hand on my shoulders and both legs on mine. I bet if the girls were here they would so yell at the guys for this because they love me as I love them. Where are the girls?

"Hey where are you girls? Do they know about this?" I raised an eyebrow

"They went out hunting before the show, we went earlier today they don't even know you're here" he said like he was proud of him self.

"Why are you doing this?" I was trying to stall

"Because we care about you Bells we don't want you getting hurt again" he said sincerely

"I won't get hurt he promised he won't leave me" I was telling the truth

_Flashback_

"Edward I have to know you wont leave me again" we were in our meadow I had me head on his chest while his arm was wrapped around me

"Bella I promise that I won't leave you I was in so much pain when I left you. I don't think you know how much you mean to me. Before you my life was a moonless sky my life had no meaning but then I saw you that day and a meteor shot across my sky and lit everything up you were the meaning of my life. But then when I left you that day in the woods it was the hardest thing to do in all my eternity my life got dull again the meteor left and it was dark again." When I looked in to his eyes all I saw was love and adoration rolled over so I was face to face with him

"I love you so much"

"I love you to I will never leave you again" then his lips touched mine

_End of flashback_

"That's what he says now isn't that what he said those 90 years ago?" he was looking in my eyes.

"What are you planning to do?"

"We don't want him near you and we know that's not possible so we are going to destroy him" WHAT they can't do that!!

"You can't do that I love him!!" Then I heard a scream of pain I looked over to see Edward with Andre on top of I'm and biting his neck and Jeremy about to rip his arm off

"Get off of him!!" I started to struggle and I could tell that Nick was having difficulties holding me down with out the others. Then I heard a loud crash to see Emmett on top of Andre and holding him down. How did he know what was going on? Then Alice and Jasper came through the door. Right Alice probably saw it. I looked up to Nick and growled and started to struggle

"Alice help me!" she was helping Emmett but when she heard me she came right over and tackled Nick off of me he looked surprised that little Alice could take him down I laughed inside my head I helped Alice hold down Nick

"you guys don't hurt them wait till the girls get home" I looked around to see Edward holding down Andre then I looked to Emmet to see him…sitting reading a book(upside down) on Jeremy with his face in the ground same old Emmett

"you ok love?" asked Edward so sweetly Nick snorted at that I jabbed him in the back with my elbow, hard so if he was human his back would be definitely broken.

"Yeah I'm fine what about you?" I was concerned about him he was bitten and almost had his arms ripped off

"I'm fine love don't worry about me" he gave me a crooked smile that made me just run over to him and crash my lips to his marble cool ones. Then I heard foot steps coming up to the house and they were coming fast it must be the girls.

"Were home!" yelled Krystal then when the came in to the living room they all gasped

"What happened here?"asked Rachel also probably wondering because her living room was destroyed I lifted up my shields and talked to Edward and Emmett _you guys can get off them now they wont pull anything while the girls are here_ they nodded and stood up me and Alice got off of Nick then next thing I knew Edward was beside me with his arm around my waist while Alice was on my other side and Emmett next to her

"I'll tell you what happened we were sitting on the couches when these four came bursting through the door and attacked us!"Yes tell the truth…WAIT WHAT!!!

"YOU LYING BASTERED!!"I was mad I trusted them

"Who are we supposed to trust our mates or Bella who said she wouldn't leave us for the Cullens but she did?" said Krystal why were they were saying this

"the guys attacked me I was looking for you guys to talk about me and Edward when I came back down to the living room I was ambushed and I called Edward for help and then they started to fight and they said they were going to destroy him. Then Alice must of saw this happening because she cam and brought Emmett to help. Please guys you have to trust me!"

"Wow Bells Cullens lying skills must be wearing off on to you" that made me mad I tried to jump at Nick when Edward caught on to my waist and pulled me back and calmed me down

"I'm not lying!!" I just got an idea I lifted my shield down to the girls and showed them what just happened once I was done I then heard three hits and

"How could you do that to Bella!!?"As they all asked Selene was the first to actually speak

"You had no right to do that to Bella now say sorry

"Sorry" they all said in unison

"Apology accepted now can I talk to you guys with out the attempt to get my family killed?"All the guys nodded we made our way to the living room

"Bella me and Emmett have to leave to get ready for the concert we will meet you there" Alice said

"Ok see ya there" and with that they both took off out the door. We all took a seat

"Ok what I have to talk to you about is me and Edward" I turned my head to him and smiled he just smiled back at me

"We are back together" I felt Edward start to play with a piece of my hair

"But bells he left you" I felt Edward stiffen

"Yeah to protect me from this world ill tell you the whole story" I was just about to start when I was cut off by Edward

"Its alright love it was my fault so let me tell the story why I left" he said with a touch of sadness in his voice

"Are you sure?" he just nodded and he started he told them that he left to protect me and how hard it was and what he was like after

"And that's why I left my Bella" wow I haven't herd him call me that in ninety years it felt good

"Wow sorry dude we didn't know that sorry we tried to kill you" said Nick then he turned to me

"And Bella I understand if you want to leave us for your mate" ohmygod I forgot about that

"I don't know what I'm doing but I do know one thing we have to get ready for the concert!"every one cheered and I turned to Edward

"ill be right down stay here with the guys" I gave him a kiss on the lips and his eyes were weary like he didn't trust the guys

"don't worry they don't bite" I felt Edward chuckle I got up and head up stairs to get ready l lifted my shield to the guys _you hurt him and I kill you_ I heard them all bust out laughing.

READ THIS

Hey guys I decided to lift Jeremys power to read minds because its to hard to write sorry

Jacs xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god you guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as I said before school is hectic and my dog died so these past couple of weeks have been really hard**

**Jacs**

**Chapter 6**

As I made my way up stairs I could still hear the guys laughing. I'm sure if they go t to know each other they would get along fine. Once I got to the top of the stairs I could hear all the girls getting ready in Krystal s room I knocked and entered. They were doing Selene s hair

"Hey guys Edward is coming with us in the limo ok"

"Ok Bells we'll meet you down there!" as I was just about to walk to my room I heard my name being called I turned back "what?" it was Selene

"I left you clothes your bed and if you do anything to mess it up I will mess you up got it" I just rolled my eyes "I ASKED YOU GOT IT?!?!" everyone went quiet at Selene s little blow up then we all burst out laughing

"Yes Selene" as I left the room I tried so hard to not let a giggle come out but I didn't succeed I let out a little squeak

"I HEARD THAT!!!" everyone burst out laughing then as I walked down the hall I was still laughing. As I entered my room that the girls surprised me with when we moved here it had dark blue walls like the color Edward liked on me a bed with white sheets on it with pieces of white sheets hanging by the corners and different shapes of carpet to make it look like stepping stones to the bathroom.** (AN: pic on profile)**

After I was dressed in my black jeans with my flannel quarter sleeve I put a brown belt around my waist, with my ugg boots. After that I went to my mirror and straightened my hair and put a bracelet on then grabbed my sunglasses that I couldn't go anywhere with out.

"Bella hurry up!!"yelled nick all though I can hear him if he doesn't I ran down stairs to come to Andre having nick in a head lock on the floor I just rolled my eyes and waked over to Edward. When I made it to him he put arm around my waist and put his head on the top of mine and inhaled. I wasn't even paying attention till there was a big crash I look to the guys and now nick is on top of Andre and it looked like he had to try because there was a huge dent in the floor where Andre was.

"Ok guys stop acting like 5 year olds we have to get going" I said just as the limo came up the drive way. We all went out side and got inside the limo. I looked around to see a bottle of champagne that we would never drink, huge speakers, mini fridge, and I flat screen TV. I sat down on one of the side seats with Edward on one side with Jeremy on the other.

**At concert**

We were all in the dressing room waiting to be called on the starting band was out there right now the Rachel came in and said "you guys are on in 1" we all stood up and walked to back stage. I could see the Cullens they were in the front row in the VIP section. I had told Edward if any of the songs hurt him don't take it seriously because I don't mean it I just hadn't had any time to write a couple of songs. Then the band on stage just finished and said "AND HERE IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR USED LOVE!!" as they ran off stage they turned to us and wished us good luck we went on stage I went to the mic while Selene went to the back up mic, Andre went to the guitar, Krystal went to the bass, and nick went to his black and lime green checkered drum set.

"HOW ARE YOU DOIN WASHINGTON?!?!" there was so much screaming that we vampires almost had to cover our ears I heard Emmett and Alice the most

"Ok guys I hope you guys like our show tonight I would also like to dedicate this concert to all of my family!" I looked in to the crowd to see the Cullens smiling especially esme.

"Ok have you guys ever wanted a guy that you wanted all the time?" all the girls yelled

"Ok so have I this is for my boyfriend its called wanted!!"(Wanted by Jessie James)

_Hoo Hoo hoo..._

I wanna lie in my bed  
And do nothing  
I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind  
Thinking about one thing  
Gonna show you how I do it best

Put my lips on your mouth  
Keep you comin around  
Cus I like it  
Put your hands on my hips  
Take me down  
Sink this ship  
Boy I can't resist

I looked right at Edward when I sang this he had his crooked smile playing on his lips I smiled back at him and started to sing the chorus __

I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
and you're on your knees  
and its hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you

_  
_The next verse was about all the guys in forks that asked me out and I turned them down.

_  
Those other guys when they call  
I might answer  
But you're the one I'm thinking bout  
So baby don't disappoint  
Just move faster  
And show me what you're feeling now_

Put your lips on my mouth  
Keep it comin around  
Cus I like it  
Nothings wrong  
It's so right  
Got permission from me tonight  
So turn off the lights

I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you

Now I'm going crazy  
I'm tired of waiting  
My lips are on fire  
I just want you to know  
I'm losing my patience  
For the time that you've wasted

Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my..

I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
and you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  


"You guys like that one??" I heard everybody scream and all the Cullens

"Ok guys this is called bring me to life" (bring me to life-EVANESCENCE)

**Andre-**Bella

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

_**(Wake me up)**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**(Save me)**__  
call my name and save me from the dark  
__**(Wake me up)**__  
bid my blood to run  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
before I come undone  
__**(Save me)**__  
save me from the nothing I've become_

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

_**(Wake me up)**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**(Save me)**__  
call my name and save me from the dark  
__**(Wake me up)**__  
bid my blood to run  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
before I come undone  
__**(Save me)**__  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Bring me to life  
_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**__  
Bring me to life_

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
_**  
(Wake me up)**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**(Save me)**__  
call my name and save me from the dark  
__**(Wake me up)**__  
bid my blood to run  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
before I come undone  
__**(Save me)**__  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_**(Bring me to life)**__  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
__**(Bring me to life)**_

"Ok guys that was for my boyfriend the next song if also for him but I don't want him to take it personally" I looked at Edward and gave a dazzling smile he just gave a nod I raised an eyebrow everyone was laughing Emmett was laughing his booming laugh

"Oh but some of the stuff in the song is true but he has to figure it out for him self this is things Ill never say" (thing ill never say-Avril Lavinge)

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_[Pre-Chorus]__  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

_[Chorus]__  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

_[Pre-Chorus]___

_[Chorus]___

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

_[Pre-Chorus]___

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

"we are going to sing one more song for you guys then we are going to go on a break for 15 minutes then we will be back for 4 more songs ok?" more yelling

"ok this song has a bit of a story behind it so me and Selene were sitting in my room trying to write a song when she got an idea about the perfect guy what we would want and what he looked like so this is just a fun song called he could be the one" (he could be the one-Hannah Montana) I lifted my shield and said to Edward _this is for you I wrote it about you_ I said he just smiled

_Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
A-he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
There's butterflies when he says my name  
[Chorus:]  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He's lightnin'  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself  
From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one_

Emmett was laughing along with jasper and Edward was cheering with Alice "ok guys were going on our break but we will be back ok?" every one cheered we all waved and walked off stage to our dressing room. We walked in and right when I did, I felt the little pixie hugging me "? DIDYOUWRITEANYABOUTME?!?!"

**(Translation: oh my gawd Bella that was so good were they about Edward? Did you write any about me?)**

"Thanks Alice yes they were about Edward and you have to wait and see." She looked disappointed that I wouldn't tell her she sighed and went over to jasper where he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella that was really good darling" esme said

"Aw thanks esme you don't know how much that means to me" I hugged her then went to Edward and dragged him to the couch and sat on his lap and leaned back in to his chest and rested my head on his shoulder while he rested his on mine

"You did great love and thank you for the songs" he whispered in my ear which sent shivers down my spine I turned my head towards his

"Thanks I wrote them about us" I looked away and at my hands he put his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him

"Don't be ashamed I feel the exact same way and they were beautiful" he kissed my on the cheek then Rachel came in and I growled she just laughed

"You guys are on in 5" and with that she left I groaned and climbed off Edwards lap to go on stage I was just about to leave when I turned to my family and said "you guys we'll meet you here after then we'll do something ok" I heard a lot of okays

I walked out on stage the lights were out so no body could see us well except for us who have great eye sight I looked out to see the cullens there in the front row looking excited they were going to have a surprise then the lights flashed on and I had the guitar in y hand and Andre up at the mic then the music started and he started to sing.** (The anthem-good charlotte)**

_(Yeah, here we go)  
It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same_

At my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,  
you... don't wanna be you

Go to college, a university, get a real job,  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all  
get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind

Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another  
trend?  
Do you wanna be part of that crowd?  
'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
you, don't wanna be you

Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself, again.

You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna  
be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel  
me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem

While he was singing the song the crowd we jumping to the beat the floor was shaking. I went up to the mic and waited till the cheering was done "we thought you guys might like the change in the music that song was the anthem it was written by Andre him self" every one cheered and Andre took a bow every one laughed

"ok so next we are going to sing train wreck (demi lavato) which I dedicated to my long lost friend then we are just going on to kiss me( Avril Lavinge)"

_La di da, yeah_

You fled from medication  
Cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor  
Who keeps calling you insane

Youre lost even when  
Youre going the right way  
You mean the world to me  
Even though you might be crazy

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now were standing strong

The things you say  
Made me fall harder each day  
Youre a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, no, yeah

I shook your hand  
And you pulled it right away, yeah  
You asked me to dance  
And instead I said no way

Inside I was dying to give it a try  
And you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different  
From the I way caved

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now were standing strong

The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
Youre a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, yeah, ooh, no, yeah

We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
Youre one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine, oh

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now were standing strong

The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
Youre a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, oh yeah

One more thing I thought I'd share  
With someone special  
I am falling like I never fell before

It's funny you said we'd never make it  
And look how far we've come  
Youre a trainwreck  
But with you, I'm in love

Right before the next song I looked over to Alice she was bouncing up and down and everybody just watching her she was so happy it was so hard not to laugh.

_Kiss me  
out of the bearded barly  
nightly  
beside the green green grass  
swing swing (swing swing)  
swing the spinning step  
you wear those shoes and  
i will wear that dress._

I wrote this song after the night I was teasing Edward and when we had the kiss__

ohhhh......  
(chorus)  
kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
lead me  
out on the moonlit floor,  
lift your open hand  
strike up the band and  
make the fog lights dance  
silver moon sparkling.  
So, kiss me.

Kiss me (kiss me)  
Down by the broken treehouse  
Swing me (swing me)  
upon it's hanging tire,  
Bring bring (bring bring)  
bring your flowerhat  
we'll take the trail marked on your  
father's map, ohhhhh

(chorus)

OHHH....kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
lead me  
out on the moonlit floor,  
lift your open hand  
strike up the band and  
make the fog lights dance  
silver moon sparkling.  
So, kiss me.

So, kiss me.

So, kiss me.

(lalala lalala)

So, kiss me.

"Ok guys this next song is written by Selene when she came to America** (AN: Selene is from Spain)**so this son is called Party in the USA(miley Cyrus)

_I hopped off the plane at LAX_

_with a dream and my cardigan_

_welcome to the land of fame excess,_

_am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin at me now_

_Like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_Its definitely not a Nashville party_

_Cause' all I see are stilletos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me everytime (everytime)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

"Wow that was fun wasn't it?" every body yelled I laughed

"Ok lets get on to the next song it our number one hit in my heart(my favorite highway)

_This life is so crazy  
so could you please remind me  
It's simple  
It's easy  
with you right here beside me_

Cause I don't even wanna try to get by without you  
that's the rason why i'm writing this song  
about the way you make me feel  
it's never felt so real, no, no

i have you in my heart  
no distance could keep me apart, love  
you are the only thing  
thats keeping my heart still beating  
cause i just can't let you go  
even if you wanted to  
you know that you'll always have my heart  
and i'm not letting you go  
and i'm not letting you go

if you wake up and your bad day  
feels more like a cliché  
with each kiss i'll replace  
the sad look on your face

Cause I don't even wanna try to get by without you  
that's the rason why i'm writing this song  
about the way you make me feel  
it's never felt so real, no, no

i have you in my heart  
no distance could keep me apart, love  
you are the only thing  
thats keeping my heart still beating  
cause i just can't let you go  
even if you wanted to  
you know that you'll always have my heart  
and i'm not letting you go

whoa, oh, oh, no  
whoa, oh, oh  
whoa, oh, oh, no  
whoa, oh, oh  
whoa, oh, oh, no  
i can't escape your love [x2]

i have you in my heart  
no distance could keep me apart, love  
you are the only thing  
thats keeping my heart still beating  
cause i just can't let you go  
even if you wanted to  
you know that you'll always have my heart

i have you in my heart  
no distance could keep me apart, love  
you are the only thing  
thats keeping my heart still beating  
cause i just can't let you go  
even if you wanted to  
you know that you'll always have my heart  
and i'm not lettin you go

"ok guys this is my last song to night" lots of boos "I know but you can see me again some time ok have you guys ever had anybody you love leave you for a bit even if its for the night and you miss them a lot well I'm like that to so heres kindly unspoken (Kate Voegele)

My white piano raised from the trap door in t he center of the stage while the black curtin fell behind me it had trickling lights on it to make it sparkle. Then the fog machine started

_As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name_

And coming from you  
It was enough just to hear it  
Oh, it rang like the bells did today

But even the sturdiest ground  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down…

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

In the days of my folly  
I followed your lead  
Did what Simon Says to do

But I won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool  
Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new

And as far as your lack of something to say  
Well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

Bridge:

So don't keep me up till the dawn  
With words that'll keep leading me on  
I know much better than to wait for an answer from you

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard 

With that I stood up and everyone cheered I looked in to the crowd to see just Edward he looked like he was in a daze but everyone else was gone guess they were in the dressing room with everybody else. I took the mic out of the stand on the piano

"ok guys thanks for coming see you later" I ran off stage and was met by Edward he grabbed my in a hug and pressed his lips forcefully to mine but after a couple seconds I started to kiss him back and then it turned from needy to passionate. Then we heard a throat clear

"Alice go away" Edward said

"But I have to get her ready to clubbing"

"Me and Bella will meet you at the house" she humph then left Edward rested his head on mine and whispered

"I promise to never leave you again and if I do I give you permission to come and kill me" he looked me in the eyes then bent down to kiss my forehead. I grabbed his hand and we took off towards the house for me to be torched being Bella Barbie.

As I said I am so sorry I haven't updated lately I have been sooooooo busy sorry about the spelling mistakes It 1am and I have school tomorrow and im tired as hell so I stayed up for you, you better thank me ha-ha you don't have to do that I love writing

And I don't own twilight except for my own characters _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys ok so im going to skip the clubbing part because I am to lazy to write it don't kill there will be a surprise in this chapter so here is chapter 7!!!**

**I don't own twilight!!!**

**CHAPTER 7**

Once we finished clubbing me and Edward took a detour to our meadow. We just lay there once we got home we were going up to the porch. He puts an arm around my waist and opened the door, we stepped in side. I stepped behind Edward to try and hide from the rath of the evil pixie

"Love I don't see her I think your save… for now" I looked up to him and stuck out my tongue out at him he just chuckled and bent down to peck my lips. We walked in to the kitchen to a sight I wasn't to fond of. Emmet and Rosalie were having a make out session, Edward tried to cover his laugh with a cough but didn't succeed. They pulled away ideality rose gave a death glare if looks could kill came to mind. Then we heard foot steps and I turned to see a very mad Alice.

"Where have you been we're 15 minutes behind schedule!!"

"Sorry Alice it's my fault Bella is late I took her on a detour" he said and smiled at me If I was still human I would of blushed. She sighed she came over and grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs we walked in to Alices and jaspers bedroom and to her bathroom

"Alice why do I have to look to good we're just going to a mall" I looked at her

"Bella, Bella don't you know me at all?" she looked at me disappointed

"fine alice but I don't want the full thing ok" she just shook her head. Once she was done I had light make up on and a dark blue blouse and a black and pink plad short skirt on.i looked really go and she didn't go over the edge. We walked out to the car and go in and headed to the mall

"alice please can you go now I know im a vampire and I have taken a liking to shoping but with your shopping sprees I get tired like I was human again." She just kept on walking

"bella just this one store ok then we'll leave" I sighed and walked in the store once I looked around

"ALICE!! No im not shopping here!!" I tried to escape but she caught on to my wrist before I could

"come on bella Edward will like it" she gave me a hopeful smile I just nodded and walked in to the store

After shopping

We were heading back and the whole car was stuffed with bags I guess that's why we took the jeep I had the bag that is did want any one to see in my purse. We were coming up the driveway and I see Edward on the front porch waiting for us I wave at him and he has his crooked smile on.

We pull up and before I had time to lean to the handle to open the door Edward was there with his hand there to help me out. I took his and but not before my purse could latch on to something and fall out of my hand and fall on the ground.

And just my luck the la senza bag falls out. He bends down to my purse till he sees the bag I looks back up at me and raises an eyebrow. I lift up my shield _it was the pixie I swear!!_ He just gives me a crooked smile

" im sure what ever it is love it would look great on you do I ever get to see it… or even on you?" he gives a hopeful smile and raises and eyebrow. I let go of his hand and cross my arms in front of my chest and give him a disapproving look. He just sighs

"if you be good maybe" then I just walk off. I think in my own words when I was human dazzled him I turned back to where he was standing I don't think he has moved a muscle. Then he shakes his head as if to get thoughts out of his head… wonder what those were (note the sarcasm). Then goes around to the back of the jeep to get the bags out.

As im walking Alice comes out of nowhere "Bella why did I just get a vision of Edward climbing up a tree at your house waiting for you to leave?" she asked. Oohhh he's in trouble if he thinks he can get away with that. We walked in to the house and then I came up with a plan I lifted up my shield to alice._ Hey I came up with a plan to get Edward. Im going to call the guys and say im staying here tonight so I have everything I bought here including the thing you bought me that Edward will like._ She just nodded.

Later that night I called them

(bella**selene**)

It rang four times before selene picked it up

'**Hello'**

'Hey selene I wont be coming home tonight im just going to stay here for the night so don't get worried ok?'

'**Ok bells but…is there a reason why you are staying there and not coming home to see your darling family?' **i could sense someone behind the wall listening and I could tell by the sent it was Edward

'Yes there is but I cant tell you over the phone because the person who im trying to keep it from is listening to the conversation we are having right now' as I said this I went around the corner and found Edward there I covered the receiver although I knew selene could still here me

"really Edward remember im not human any more I can hear and smell you now. I suggest you take lessons from Emmett" I just sighed and nodded and walked away

'ok I will text you and tell you it and then I will tell you the outcome'

'**ok bells have fun'** and with that she hung up I pulled out my cell and texted her

_I got this really small piece of clothing( or shall I say alice forced me) but on the way home I dropped my purse and Edward saw the bag and he asked if he could see it on me and I gave him shit ofcourse. Then alice saw a vision of him snooping around my room looking for it. So I plan to make him pay for that._

_Bells_

_Xxx_

I sent that and then a couple of minutes later I got one back

_Lol you get him bells he left you and he cant do that to you make him have to get a cold shower!_

_Selene_

_Xxx_

Ahh this is going to be so much fun!!

**Im sorry it so short but if you want me to up date faster then I have to make them shorter but I know that when she sings the chapters are going to be longer!!**

**Jacs654322**

**XXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I know I said there was going to be a surprise in last chapter but there wasn't the way I typed it, it didn't turn out that way SORRY!!!**

**I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 8**

I made my way to Edwards room because I know all of my bags are in there and my purse. I came I nthe room and searched for my purse. Whle I did that Edward came in the room

"hey love so your staying here tonight?" he asked while raising an eyebrow

"yes I wanted to spend more time with you" I smiled as I sat down on his king sized bed that serves no purpose. "can I get a human moment- or I guess we can call it a vampire moment now" I tried to make a joke but it didn't really come out how I wanted it to. He just sighed and nodded and left. I rushed to my purse and got out the bag and went to the bath room alice must of put some stuff in here for me.

After I was finished I went back out and undid a couple of buttons on my blouse so I just shows my cleavage but I _was_ wearing a white one so you could see through it. I went to the bed and laid down on it . "ok Edward im done" the dorr opened and I heard a slight unneeded intake of breath I giggled in my mind oh yes this would be fun. Im sure Alice saw what mt plan was so she would know what to do.

I looked at Edward at the door he was staring at me so intently it almost scared me. I put my legs up so he could see a little more of my ass. I heard him growl and then the next second he was kissing me with so much passion and love. He put his hands on my hips while mine were in his hair tugging it. when I tugged it I heard him let out the most sexy sound ever.

His tongue ran across my bottom lip to ask for entrance he thought I would give in. he thought wrong he kept asking for entrance but I wouldn't give it to him. Once he started getting annoyed he started acting more rough the next time he asked for entrance I grated him it he moaned once our tongues met we started to fight for dominance. He really started to get in to it I at that moment decided to put the plan into action. I called Alice in my mind and I heard her enter it

_Hey Alice_

_This is still weird but hey bella are you ready_

_Yup just cal me soon_

_Okie dokie _

After a conversation I heard alice coming up the stairs I don't think Edward heard her until she knocked on the door

"you guys better be decent other wise im going to be scared for the rest of my existence" Edwards growled but got off of me and sat up so his back was on the backboard of the bed. Alice came in the room that second she looked at Edward and just glared right back at him. Of course they started a glaring fight and they would leave it alone. So I knew the only way to break the glaring.

I leaned over to Edwards ear and nibbled on it gently then blew in his ear a little which of course made him turn around and kiss me.

"oh my god you guys how much do you guys need to kiss. But any way Bella do you want to go shopping?" Edward thought I was going to say no of course but this time will be different

"oh yah of course I come shopping with ya Alice" I smiled at her as she bounced away going to get ready. I pushed Edward off of me a little bit to hard and he fell off of the bed to the floor.

"love what was that for?" he said looking up to me pouting

"I don't know I just knew you needed a lesson so I pushed you on the floor" I smiled at him then we could her booming laughter down stairs "EMMETT ITS NOT LIKE YOU HAVNT BEEN PUSHED ON THE FLOOR BEFORE BY ROSE!!" then it was quiet then everyone else started to laugh. I walked around the side of the bed and bent down to give Edward a peck on the lips

"Bella that wasn't very nice" I heard Emmett from down stairs" I just giggled as I made my way out of the room with my purse I swung my hips a little more for just to tease Edward. I heard him mutter 'tease'

"yup that's me" I laughed I heard him growl when I got to the bottom of the stairs. Once I got to the living room I saw Emmett on the love seat with Rose.

"is Eddie boy not getting any?" he laughed

"you have no idea" I giggled as I made my way out the door to a waiting alice with her Porsche. When I was about to get in the car with her I heard a 'thud' then an "ow what was that for?!"

"of being you" then I heard a crash. Immature much?

once we were down the high way a bit so Edward couldn't hear us we stopped. Alice turned off the car and we looked at each other and just smiled before I called Edward in my mind and started to show him pictures of me with a lot of stuff

_I was in a store trying on lingerie and I was standing in front of the mirror looking at my self. It was a very tight corset with little tight boy shorts that showed of my ass. The bra part of the corset had push up in it so I pushed my boobs up to make them seem bigger._

_The next one was me in the shower with nothing in and It showed a side profile of me and I was covering almost every thing while the water hit me perfectly and ran down my body._

_The final one was me at one of the clubs that we sometimes go to and I was on the dance floor with the girls and we were grinding up against each other but I was swing my hip major. Then the girls left and three guys surrounded me and started rub up against me and I them. I picked the cutest on and pulled his tie and walked him over to a chair and I started to give him a lap dance. I was moving my hands up and down my body and moving to the beat of the music in the background. I was about to pull down part of the side of my dress to expose part of my breast bu ti ended it there._

I looked at Alice and just nodded my head and smiled she just shook her head and turned back around and headed to the house.

**Hey guys im going to try and finish this story today since im not doing anything and its snowing out side so I cant play soccer or any thing so if I finish this story I'll try and start another story asap **

**If you have any ideas for stories please tell me!!**

**jacs**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own twilight SM does**

**Chapter 9**

As we walked up to the porch you could hear a shower running. Me and Alice looked at each other and laughed we entered the house and every one was in the living room except or Carlisle and esme. I looked at Emmett and he had the big ass grin like he knew what I did

"Hey Bells what did you do to the poor Eddie boy?" he narrowed his eyes at me which looked really funny I tried to hid my laugh with a cough but it didn't work

"the emotions were coming off were crazy first it was lust then need, anger, then lust then he growled and ran upstairs and into the shower" jasper said looking at me

"What made you think I did anything" I looked at them with an innocent smile and I bounded up stairs into the bedroom. I shut the door

"Edward im back!" I called to him although im sure he heard me come in I took off my shoes and coat and went to the dresser to get some sweats and one of Edwards t-shirts I took off my top and slipped out of my jeans. I heard the shower shut off and Edward step out of it right now all I had on was a black lace bra and matching panties I heard the door to the bathroom open and at that moment I decided to bend down so he had a perfect few of my ass.

"Bella don't make me go in the shower again" he growled the next thing I knew I felt arms wrap around my waist and turned me around to face him. Then his lip crushed to mine it was needy at first but after a while it got more loving and passionate. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip but this time I granted access easily and met his tongue with mine.

He was so sweet I could kiss him for ever. I moaned into his mouth he ran his hands down from my face over my arms and down to my hips and started rubbing circles in my hip bone it felt so good!! I moaned again into his mouth but he followed me. I wasn't expecting him to pull away first but he did and he rested his forehead on mine.

"Guess what love?"

"What?" I asked curiously

"Just for that teasing you did to me today I get to take you out tonight for what ever I want" he said to me with a smile while looking down at me with all the love of the world in his eyes

"As long as you don't spend any money on me then that's fine" I pointed a finger at him he just laughed and bent down and kissed me

"Not a dime love" he laughed then he just held me in his arms for awhile till a little evil pixie came

"Bella if you want to get ready for your date you better come now!!"

"But I still have like 6 hours!!" I can't believe this!

"That's right were behind schedule" she said as she came across the room and grabbed my wrist and pulled me out I looked for Edward for help but he just shrugged. I let down my shield _your no help at all_

_I know_ he just smiled and I scowled at him

Alice pulled me to her room and sat me in the chair in front of the mirror and turned it around so I couldn't see my self. I just humph, so I closed my eyes and drifted off to my own little world. Four hours later I got poked in the shoulder by the annoying little pixie. I opened my eyes and she turned me around in the swivel chair to face the mirror.

I looked HOT!! I had gold eye shadow up top then a greenish metallic color on my lid, and brown under. Then I had liquid eye liner on the top lid and then a bit of mascara. **(AN- pic on profile) **I was still looking at my self when Alice pulled me over to the bed where the beautiful dress was it was dark blue just like the color Edward loves on me. I had straps and one crossed over the other and met at the bust where a gold sequin line under the bust then a slit and over it was a lighter shade if mesh so you could sorta see through it. then the shoes were peep toes with a bow on top and they were black, then I had a beautiful head band that was black and it had diamonds on it in little shapes.**( AN-pic on profile & the dress is black in the picture imagine its blue) **

"Alice when did you get these?" I turned to ask Alice

"I got it when I first met you but you never got the chance to wear it" she looked sad when she said this

"Then why did you keep it if I wasn't here?"

"I just had a feeling I still needed to keep it just in case you know good thing I did" she smiled as she bounced over grabbed the dress and handed it to me and pushed me toward the bath room door.

Once I was changed I stepped back out in to the bathroom and was met by all the girls.

"Bella you look so beautiful" esme said always so nice

"Bells you look hawt!!!" Alice and rose say at the same time

"Ok that was kinda creepy" I say while laughing then Im engulfed in a hug by rose and Alice, I was almost knocked over by the impact.

"Ok Bella you ready Edward is ready and waiting for you downstairs" I all of a sudden got really nervous. What if he didn't like the dress? What if he didn't thing I looked nice? What if it's the wrong color blue? What am I talking about Edward loves me!

Alice started to drag me out the door then when we were at the top of the stairs she winked at me and ran down the stairs then when I heard someone clear their throat I started to descend the stairs. At first I was looking down at my toes then I heard someone gasp I looked up that's when I saw the rest of my family there. Rachel was the one that gasped when she saw me she had her hand over her mouth and leaning in to Jeremy. If she could cry she would of, I looked to the girls they were beaming they looked happy, the guys on the side they had their jaws dropped to the ground I opened my mind

'_Guy close your mouths otherwise you'll catch flies'_

That got them to shut their mouths I looked to the Cullen guys they had shit eating grins on. As I got to the bottom of the steps I finally looked at Edward he had the most readable expression out of all the. Love.

I walked right in to his arms and we just stared in to each others eyes until somebody cleared their throats Edwards and my head shot over to Emmett and glared at him. He just smiles sheepishly and shrugged. We started to walk to the door when Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear "you look absolutely gorgeous tonight love" then he kissed my temple and we heard a course of awe's from behind us from the girls and one from Emmett. Then a thud which im assuming was from rose. Im sure if I was human I would be as red as a tomato.

"so are you going to tell me where were going tonight?" I asked looking up in to the butterscotch eyes that made my knees almost go weak.

"not a chance love" he laughs and gives me his famous crooked smile I just glower at him

"you know I hate surprises Edward!" he just bends down kisses my forehead and whispers

"humor me" I just glare at him and pout then out of no where a piece of fabric was put over my eyes and surprisingly I could see through it. then I was whisked off of my feet I squeaked and I heard a quiet laugh

"you know I can run my self" I cross my arms over my chest

"yeah I know but I like to carry you and feel you in my arms" aww he's so sweet I then feel the wind in my hair that tells me we are running now, but where? After a couple minutes I don't feel the wind anymore so we must of stopped I feel Edward shift under me about to let me on the ground. I slid out of them and on the sturdy ground again.

I feel Edwards arms wrap around my waist and his breath by my ear "ok when I say you can, you can take off the blind fold" he whispers

"ok you can take off the blind fold now love" I go to grab the blindfold off and take it off when I can see again I see the best surprise and most beautiful thing I see in my whole life..

**I know im so mean aren't I hehe. Don't worry writing the next chapter next should be 2 or 3 more chapters left till the end **

**jacs**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We were at our meadow there was a quilt in the middle with lights around it and then all around the meadow were lights draped over the tree branches to make the meadow light up then there was a guitar but the quilt it look so beautiful. I go to the middle and just stand there and turn in a circle and stare at every thing.

When my eyes land on Edward he's leaning up against the tree that he was when we first came here and show me how he sparkled.

"Edward it's so beautiful did you do this?" I said as I walked up to him and looked up at him. He gave me a crooked smile

"Yeah plus a little help from Emmett and Jasper too" as he puts his arms around my waist and connects hit fingers at my lower back

"remind me to thank them to" I smile up at him I stretch up on to my tip toes and kiss him when it got deeper I put my arms around his neck and fingers at the back of his skull and started to massage there. I think I heard a purr. Wait what?!

"Edward did you just purr" I raised and eyebrow at him

"I can't deny the feelings I have for you love you bring out the animal in me" as he growled and jumped on me and pinned me to the cool ground but it didn't effect me, but if I was human I would of thought it was freezing. While we were kissing he asked for entrance and I grated it easily my moans were muffled by his mouth and his by mine. After seconds, minutes, hours, days, years went by I didn't care I cold kiss him for as long as my existence lasted. He pushed him self off of me and to the side, so he was on his elbow.

"We don't want to waste our time do we?" he raised an eyebrow while he said this as if it was a question

"I suppose not what are we doing anyway?" I was still very curious at what we were going to do other than hot make out sessions

"that for me to know and you to find out" he laughed while he pulled me up off the cool ground, we started our way over to the blanket and what I didn't notice before was, there were crystal wine glasses setup. I looked over at Edward quizzenly as to ask if they were for decoration. He just laughed

"No we are going to use them" I gave him a confused look

"What are we going to drink wine?" I have never smelt wine as a vampire I wondered what is smelt like I would have to ask Carlisle

"You could call it that" he looked out of the corner of his eye at me. Once we got closer I could smell the sweet delicious smell. I just laughed now I knew what he meant

"I just decorated Emmett and Jasper did the hunting for us" he chuckled we got to the blanket and sat down. Edward reached behind him and brought out two pitchers

"Mountain lion or deer?" he smiles I never would have guessed I would hear that in my life

"How about your favorite" I smile he just shakes his head and chuckles

"I can't believe you remember that"

"I remember everything you said" and it's true I didn't forget anything since I was change. Maybe it has to do with my mental shield maybe It protects my thoughts to stay in side my head, another question to ask Carlisle. As he pours the blood I take the chance to look around the meadow really looks absolutely beautiful. Turn back around and Edwards just staring at me with aw

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he gave me a smile while he said that to me im sure if I was you human I would be blushing right now

"Maybe a few times" I giggled I turned my head away in embarrassment; I then felt his hand on my chin so I looked at him

"Never hide from me love" I looked into his eyes and all I could see was love pure love. So I just nodded he laid back and brought me with him so my head was on his chest. I looked up to him and sighed could my life get any better

"I love you Edward"

"I love you to Bella" then I heard a twig snap out in the woods I sat straight up

"Edward did you hear that?" I said as I turned around but he wasn't there. OMG where is he, then I heard another twig snap behind me I whipped around and that's when I saw eyes in the dark.

Then Edward stepped out of the bush.

"Edward don't do that you almost made my heart start again" he just chuckled, once me made it to me he took my hand in his then got down on one knee

"Isabella Marie swan when I left I could see with out my light. It was like I couldn't see at all, but when I saw you up on stage that night the light came back I could see once again , so im asking you my light Bella will you be my wife for the rest of our existence?" I was frozen from shock I couldn't find my voice did I really want to do this marry Edward the love of my life? My mate? But what about my family I can't leave them we still have the band. I looked at Edward he had the look of scared

I still couldn't find my voice so I just nodded he smiled and put the ring on my finger and stood up and took my face in his hands and kissed me.

After that we sat down on the blanket and I kept looking over to the guitar because it was brand new and so beautiful I was just itching to play it. Edward saw me looking at it so he leaned over and grabbed it and gave it to me. I smiled really big.

"What do you want me to play" it looked like he was really concentrating

"How about two you wrote while we were together and one while I was gone?"

Okay that's fine" I smiled I knew what songs I as going to sing** (fearless, white horse, jump then fall-all by Taylor swift)**

"Ok this is called fearless "I said then started playing

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

As I finished and looked up to him he had the grin that told me that he really did love me and he had unshed tears in his eyes that would never fall

"That was beautiful love"

"thank you ok the next one is called white horse but remember I really missed you and kind of depressed but remember I really love you" he just nodded

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known_

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

Maybe I was naïve;  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didn't know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
to come around.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Cause Im not your princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
that was a small town  
there in my rearview mirror,  
disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
now it's too late for you and your White Horse  
to catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
it's too late  
to catch me now.

I looked at Edward he looked so disappointed in himself for leaving me

"Edward remember that was the past I love you" I said with as much love as possible so he did believe me though I was telling the truth

"After this song im going to sing two more that I wrote on of the family and one for you the next on im going to sing is called jump then fall"

_I like the way you sound in the morning,  
we're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

I like the way I can't keep my focus,  
I watch you talk you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together

(chorus)  
every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you

whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
say that you wanna be with me too  
cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

well I like the way your hair falls in your face  
you got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,  
I've never been so wrapped up,  
honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted

I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,  
take a deep breath and jump then fall into me

(chorus)  
every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you

whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
say that you wanna be with me too  
cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

the bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
when people say things that bring you to your knees,  
I'll catch you  
the time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
but I'll hold you through the night until you smile

whoa oh I need you baby  
don't be afraid please  
jump then fall, jump then fall into me

baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
say that you wanna be with me too  
cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall

jump then fall baby  
jump then fall into me, into me

every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine  
and every time you're here baby, I'll show you, I'll show you  
you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me

yeah

"Ok this on is should of said no"** (~by Taylor swift)**

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

"Ok now this is the way I loved you"** (~Taylor swift)**

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I've been screaming' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

After the songs Edward hugged me

"Those were beautiful Bella"

"Thank you" then I felt my phone vibrate I took it out 'Alice'

"Hi Alice"

!?!(Omg Bella can I please plan the wedding and those were beautiful songs but please please please!?!)

"Yes Alice you can... with help from the other girls"

"THANK YOU BELLA" then the line went dead. I just sighed I looked at Edward

"Do you know what you jus accepted to?"

"What like the reign of Alice yes"

"Ok let's go tell the family unless Alice has already told them" we got up and started going

"Wait what about the stuff" I asked

"That's what brothers are for"

"Right I forgot that" I giggled

**Ok guys I am so sorry but I accidently deleted the story so I had to upload the whole thing again so now I don't have as many subscribers witch sucks. And now I don't have like any reviews so im sad **** so I would really really really like for you guys to review!!!!!**

**Jacs**

**Xoxo**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

So it has been 30 years since I married Edward It was the best day of my life Alice did a great job. We had it outside that house and had about 100 people there. I even invited Jake and the pack they kept making jokes about the stench. So the jokes kept going back a forth because they stink to us to.

After a big decision the family and me we stopped singing and enjoyed out life. But we might start again once every one dies that listened to us. But we still sing once in awhile just to stay on top. When we bought a game for the wii our songs were on it for best of all time.

For our honey moon we went to an island that is not even on the map so no one goes there and it was some of the best nights in my life.

Once we got back we all bought a big house so we can all live together everyone gets together fine we all love each other. And sometimes the pack comes over and hangs out too Rosalie and Jake love to piss around with each other and go at each others throats. I bet if I and Emmett weren't here they would have already killed each other.

And that reminds me when Rosalie and Emmett were on one of the other honeymoon they found a little girl about to get attacked by another vampire so they saved her and adopted her. Her name is Nicole jasmine Cullen and we all love her she loves to play with the wolves and loves riding on our backs when we run. Me and Edward am her god parents, Edward promised in a few years we can adopt a child because I really want one and I can tell he does to.

We did have run in with the Volturi because they wanted the powers we had and it started to turn out into a fight but once we burned some of the guard they ran away and we haven't see them since. But I have a feeling we will see them once Nicole grows up and she figures out what we are, but we have all agreed to changed her before twenty. Although Edward wasn't happy about it just like with me he agreed because she is like a daughter to him.

I think he will be a great dad because he is so good to Nicole and he already said when she goes to school with us he will protect her and chase off the boys. Im going to feel bad for her but glad that she has such a good family to grow up with.

**THE END!!!**

**Ok that's the finish I really hoped you liked it I worked really hard on it. If you have any questions or ideas for a new story please IM me. But I do have a lot of ideas for some stories most of them evolve around Edward leaving or music because I love them both hehe…. Any ways talk to you soon!!**

**Jacs**

**xoxo**


	12. AN NEW STORY

Hey I did a new story its called not like the movies so go check it out and tell me what you think! It's a jasper and Bella story! And I should have a new chapter for Betrayed soon after my beta sends it back!

Jacs xx


End file.
